elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver-Blood Inn
The Silver-Blood Inn is an inn located in the city of Markarth, right inside the city gates. Owners It is maintained by Kleppr and Frabbi, a husband and wife who are always arguing. The inn gets its name from the wealthy Silver-Blood family who owns it. Interactions During the quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy," if Weylin murdered Margret in the Markarth marketplace, the Dragonborn is directed to the inn by Eltrys to investigate her murder. Margret had purchased the most expensive suite in the inn for an entire month. Alternatively, if Margret is saved, she can be found sitting at the fireplace. The key to her room can be obtained either by looting the key from Margret's body (after Weylin kills her), persuading the owner, pickpocketing the owner, forcing entry into the room, or adding the key via console commands. It can also be found on the inside of the counter. Cosnach is usually found drinking at the bar. Engaging him in dialogue for the first time will result in a Brawl and 100 if the player so chooses. Near the hearth in the back sits Vorstag, a mercenary that can be hired for 500 gold, and Ogmund, a bard, is usually found singing there, and will perform a requested song if asked. Taron Dreth may be encountered here after the quest "Lost to the Ages" has been completed. If so, he will initiate conversation as soon as the Dragonborn enters the room. Special dialogue is available if the Dragonborn is carrying the Aetherium artifact they crafted during said quest with them, but even if that is not the case, the conversation will inevitably end in Dreth and his three mercenaries attacking the Dragonborn. Care should be taken to avoid hitting the inn's owners and patrons during the the ensuing brawl since all of them will join the fight, making it easy to accidentally hit one or more of them and thus turn the whole city hostile. Quests *The Forsworn Conspiracy *The Taste of Death *A Night to Remember Gallery Silver-Blood Inn Shop Sign.gif|Shop Sign SilverBloodInn.jpg|Inside Trivia *If Atar is killed in Karthwasten before he enters the mine, his mercenary friends will have entered the mine before combat is engaged. If the Dragonborn doesn't enter the mine and kill them there, they will be encountered at the inn and will be hostile but with no penalty for killing them. *Endon will become a fence once the Dragonborn completes the "Silver Lining" quest for the Thieves Guild. Endon can be found at the inn after 9 p.m. sitting at the bar. *The tavern's beds are made out of solid stone, not wood, like the rest of the taverns in the game. *Defeating Cosnach in a brawl will allow all low-leveled items in the inn to be taken without penalty. *Sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace will result in an argument between the innkeeper and his wife before he yells at her to go serve the customer (the player character), where she will walk over and angrily ask them what they want, opening a bartering session. Bugs * When trying to exit the inn, sometimes the option to open the door to Markarth will not appear. To fix this, either reload a previous save or steal something of little value in front of everyone and when guards confront you, choose the "Pay off my bounty" option. *Sometimes when you exit the inn there will be an invisible wall that you cannot get past unless you reload a previous save. * No cause is yet verified, but sometimes when entering the inn the game will crash (no solution as of yet). See also *Tavern (Skyrim) *Silver-Blood Family Appearances * be:Карчма «Срэбная Кроў» de:Gasthaus Silber-Blut es:Posada de Sangre Argéntea fr:Auberge du Sang d'Argent pl:Gospoda Srebrno-Krwista ru:Таверна "Серебряная Кровь" Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations Category:Skyrim: Inns and Taverns